A new family is bether:Reencuentro Familiar Gracias por la oportunidad
by Iru Always Smile
Summary: Despues de 6 largos años,Sasuke Uchiha regresa a la aldea despues de una larga y agotadora misión , justo antes de tocar la puerta de su casa con Sakura,su cabeza es un tumulto de sentimientos, en el último segundo se arrepiente , pero cuando estaba por irse, la puerta se abre, y lo que ve deja sorprendiendo a Sasuke de sobremanera ¿qué esta pasando?¿¿Qué naruto hizo que?


*Hola me llamo iruuuuuu,los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen pero si la historia,todos los derechos son de masahi kishimoto-sensei,sin más que decir APRESURENCE A LEER*

Era un día de verano a la mañana, por lo cual aun habia una fresca brisa , luego de un largo viaje de regreso,el Uchiha finalmente atravezo la gran entrada de la aldea,a paso firme, rapidamente llego a la oficina del hokage y abrio la puerta sin siquiera tocar , lo primero que vio,fue la parte trasera de una silla con rueditas ,detras del escritorio.

-Sasuke teme, que bueno que has venido,te estaba esperando- Dijo naruto misteriosamente, girando hacia el con la silla ,para quedar frente a frente con el uchiha,mientras acarisiaba un gato, que desesperadamente trataba de escapar.

Al uchiha le salio una gota de sudor el la frente,a veses el rubio le provocaba vergüenza ajena.

-Dejate de tonterias usuratonkachi-Replicó molesto.

\- Baaaa teme, cada vez te vuelves más amargado, creo que ni un limón es tan agrio ajajjajajajaja- Mientras reia, el gato se soltó de su agarre, para comenzar a arañarlo por toda la rubio se tiro para atrás sorprendido.

\- ¡Waaaaaaa ayudame teme!¡Quitamelo de encima!-Dijo agarrando el gato con las dos manos, jalandoló para quirarselo de la cara.

-Te lo mereces por idiota- Dijo para después poner el informe en la mesa y dejar al rubio a su suerte con ese animal salvaje.

-Maldito sasuke-teme traidor! Ojala que en esta temporada los tomates te salgan podridos!-Gritó aun luchando con el animal,pero el azabache ya no lo escuchaba.

Sasuke uchiha llegó a la puerta de su casa , se preguntaba, que había sido de sakura esos 6 años que el había partido en su misión , extendio su brazo para tocar el timbre,pero se arrepintió a último segundo,se sentia muy hipócrita por volver así como si nada 'y si ¿ella ya encontró a alguien ?' pensó . Sintió Una punzada en el pecho con siquiera considerar la idea,una horda de sentimientos lo azotó,la furia y la preocupación eran muy grandes ,aunque su expresion no daba ningún indisio de eso, se dio la vuelta para irse,no podía entrar sintiéndose así ,o su autocontrol podia fallar, en ese momento la puerta se abrió,dejando ver a una pequeña niña con la cara somnolienta y con el pelo despeinado que hasta tenía pequeños picos, sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el parecido que tenían el y la niña .

\- Tio Naruto mamá dijo que no vinieras tan temprano,si te escucha se enojara y vendrá a golpearte... -Dijo con su vocecita kawaii.

En ese momento,la niña abrió bien sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que es sujeto no era su tio.

-¿ Quién es usted? ¿que quiere con mi madre ?-Dijo ella tratando de parecer severa, pero a sasuke sólo le provocaba ternura.

Ella se puso ,en lo que parecía una pose defensiva, fruncio el ceño y lo miro con una dureza muy rara para su corta edad.

Sasuke la miraba impresionado,mientras se acercaba a ella .

-No soy un enemigo sólo quiero pasar y hablar con tu madre -Dijo con voz cordial y lo más suave que pudo, para no asustar a la niña , pero en su cara había una fría expresión, que le daba muy mala espina a la pequeña.

\- Tu cara no me da confianza, debes ser otro de esos extranjeros que quieren salir con mi madre !largate !- Dijo ella lo más amenazante que pudo.

'¿Como que extranjeros detras de sakura?' pensó enojado.

Ella comenzó a hacer unos sellos ,los cuales sasuke reconoció enseguida .

-!Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!-Grito la niña y de su boca salió una bola de fuego, tamaño mediano.

Sasuke salto y sólo le llegó a quemar un poco de su capa.

-¿Esos extranjeros vienen muy seguido a ver a tu madre? -Pregunto apretando sus puños.

-No se haga el tonto ,gente de tu calaña viene desde todos lados, para llevarse a mi madre ¡ no dejare que ninguno de ustedes se la lleve!-Grito ella con la cara colorada de enojo,lo cual la hacia ver más tierna.

-No vengo a Llevarmela-Dijo secamente. '''*Se supone que ella ya es mia* pensó.

-¡Mentiroso! !Tio naruto me las va a pagar ,siempre hablando maravillas de mamá ,para que esos idiotas vengan a rodearla!.

A sasuke ,le empezo a palpitar una vena del enojo.

-Maldito seas dobe ,me las vas a pagar- Susurro pensando las mil y un maneras de torturarlo,mientras se comia su presioso ramen o metiendole un buen chidori por el culo. Si realmente los uchihas son muy celosos.

Mientras tanto,en la torre del hokage naruto ya libre del gato y con toda la cara arañada largo un estornudo.

-Jeejjeje, seguro el teme ya llego y se llevo una sorpresa AJAJAJAJAJAJ- Decia, riendose maquiavelicamente como un tonto.

\- Pero mejor no me lo encuetro por un tiempo, siento que mi trasero peligra-Pensó nervioso, con una gota de sudor en la frente,mietras se sobaba la espalda baja.

Ella aun dispuesta a seguir peleando, lanzo otro katon, el uchiha mayor lo esquivo fácilmente saltando para atrás denuevo, la niña antes que el fuego se disipara hizo un kage-bushin, logrando formar tres clones perfectos,el primero entró rápidamente a su casa para advertir a su madre y otro intercepto a sasuke ,desde atras con una patada,la cual bloqueó, para luego atrapar con la mano un puñetazo,ella giro su cuerpo hacia abajo ,tratando de darle una patada con su otra pierna,pero sasuke la inmovilizo en esa posición, el clon al verse acorralado desapareció con una pequeña explosión de humo. El sintio un dejavu al ver esos movimientos y emboso una pequeña sonrisa,mientras se acordaba de su primer encuentro con kakashi, en la prueba de los cascabeles.

El otro clon restante arremetio contra el con su unico kunai de defensa , ella lo lanzó y el lo esquivó y desde atrás,sarada nuevamente le lanza un Katon que el vuelve a esquivar.

-Katon bushin no jutsu!. Dijo ella y ambos clones de fuego arremetieron contra el ,que al bloquear sus golpes explotaron "dañandolo" , el resto de los clones arremetieron contra él , uno le dio un puñetazo ,mientras que el otro le dio una patada en la cara , en ese momento ese sasuke que resulto ser un clon desapareció ,dejando un rastro de humo.

-Eso no te servirá-Dijo el con voz fría ,que le provocó un escalofrío a la niña.

Sin embargo ,estaba asombrado con las habilidades e inteligencia de la niña.

\- Ya lo se- Dijo ella antes de desaparecer con un "puff".

La verdadera ,había corrido hacia el marco de la puerta.

-Bakaaaaaaa ( idiota)- Le dijo para despues sacarle la lengua y cerrarle la puerta ,en la cara de un portazo.

'Que ingeniosa' pensó el uchiha con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aqui?- Gritó sakura ,abriendo la puerta de un portazo y saliendo hacia afuera.

-¡MAMÁ! Te dije que teniamos que irnos! -le gritó su hija.

Sakura subió la mirada y vio a su esposo , una enorme felicidad se apoderó de ella,no pudo evitar embosar una enorme sonrisa,corrió hacia el para abrazarlo,este la recibió sin replicar,él también estaba muy feliz de volver a verla,aunque no lo demostrara en su expresion.

-Sasuke-kun te extrañe tanto- Dijo ella abrazandolo por el cuello,lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Yo también sakura-Le dijo al oido correspondiendole el abrazo,mientras se le formaba, una pequeña sonrrisa.

Esas palabras ,llegaron en lo más profundo de sakura y no pudo evitarlo ,dos lágrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos.

-¿ Mamá lo conoces ?- Preguntó la pequeña mirando con el ceño fruncido,por la extraña escena .

-Si cariño ven acercate- Dijo ella dulcemente.

Sarada se fue acercando, hasta quedar frente a ellos , su madre se agachó a su altura .

\- Cariño ,el es tu padre .

La niña abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miro fijamente , el pudo ver como los ojos de ella se humedecian mucho, y pensó que iba a llorar,pero para su sorpresa ,pero ella se los frego con las manos y quedó como si nada .

La noticia no lo sorprendio finalmente , pues ya lo veia venir, esa niña era su viva imagen a su edad , sólo que, el no tenia una frente tan grande.

-Hmph- Largo ella recomponiendose , sacudio su ropa sacando los restos de tierra,se aclaro la garganta y como si lo hubiera ensayado mil veses lo miro a los ojos antes de decir:

\- Okaeri nasai papá (bienvenido a casa papá).

Escuchar esas palabras,le dieron a sasuke, una felicidad inexplicable.

El estiro su brazo ,hacia su hija y puso su dedo índice y medio en la frente de ella,dandole un golpecito , ese gesto estaba cargado de sentimientos uchiha apunto de gesto...si ese gesto ,que su querido hermano Itachi , le dejó como legado, una de las formas más grandes, en las que los Uchihas demuestran su amor, y demostrarán ,en las siguientes generaciones, siendo su hija , el inicio de todo, el nuevo comienzo para ellos , Uchihas con la voluntad de fuego, libres de la maldición del odio.

-Tadaima- Respondió, entregandole a las ahora mujeres de su vida ,una sonrisa sincera de felicidad ,que no tenia desde que era un niño.

Sakura se emociono,abrazo a ambos uchihas ,uniendose todos en un abrazo.

'Es bueno estar en casa' pensó contento, recordando con nostalgia aquellos días de su infancia ,con su familia. Pudiendolos ver en su mente, ellos por fin ya descansaban en paz, la sonrisa de sus padres y hermano , trasmitian calides y tranquilidad.

El viento resoplo más fuerte envolviendolos , sintiendolo como una carisia , ellos aun seguían con él.

-Papá, nunca vuelvas a irte- Dijo la niña rompiendo finalmente en llanto.

-Nunca más lo hará cariño-Exclamó Sakura con seguridad.

Sasuke asintió, apretandolas más hacia él.

-Gracias por todo-Exclamó mientras una lagrima de felicidad, surcaba su rostro.

Gracias a sus padres y a su hermano por siempre protegerlo, gracias a Sakura por amarlo y siempre esperarlo, gracias a sarada por haber nacido , pero por sobretodo gracias a la vida, por darle una segunda oportunidad.

*¿Qué les parecio este oneshot?* *a mi me encanto hacerlo asi que espero que me dejen sus opiniones para poder seguir haciendo más historias*

GRACIAS POR LEER ? ﾟﾒﾙ


End file.
